mspacitystatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhygoth
Rhygoth was the first King of the Kingdom of Thalmes and a former bandit. His claim to kingship seemed to originate from his former position as the right-hand man of the highly-feared Demon Lord, though his legitimacy was seemingly solidified when several powerful nobles, generals, and even a prophet joined his cause. He managed to take Greydoor and Malport personally, and also oversaw the beginning of Golde's induction into the kingdom. During his campaigns, the western samurai Oiyosin Otomo joined his cause and aided him in leading the army. There are three major stories circulating on his cause of death, and none are certain. The official one is that he died in the Siege of Tybal. The other is that he was assassinated by a Goldean. The newest rumor is that he was actually assassinated by Otomo, who cooked up the story of his death in battle to cover for himself. Regardless of how he died, an heir soon surfaced by the name of Rolf. According to Rhygoth's will, Rolf was his bastard and thus the true heir to the Kingdom. Sadly, he died a few months after his coronation, leaving House Rhygoth extinct mere months after its foundation. "Before Rhygoth founded the Kingdom of Thalmes, he served as general to a fierce warlord that ravaged the countryside. Known as the Demon Lord, he would burn villages and kidnap peasants into his ranks. The many battles fought within the land gave Rhygoth a good view of the land’s condition; countless men working to claim the world, but none with the resolve to hold their stakes for very long. Even the Demon Lord, fiercest of the warlords, could never hold a territory for long, preferring to live off spoils than in the profits of peace. After a fierce battle that put the Demon King in control of a large trade city, Rhygoth received a vision from the gods. In it, he saw the decree of the highest dieties; the leader of the land would not be one that wishes leadership, but one that wished for fighting to end. The next day, a peasant revolt arose within the town. While it would have been easily crushed under the might of the Demon King, Rhygoth made sure to end his interference. Permanently. Upon the highest parapet of the castle Rhygoth dueled the warlord, and in front of the people dealt a blow that marked his death. The spoils of the strongest warlord belonged to the one man that could put him down. With the throne of the town in his hands, the peasant-named Bane of Demons made a decree to the land. Those that wished to fighting to stop join his coalition. Those that wished for a place their children to grow in peace join his ranks. Those with the power to take the land instead fight with him to unite it. He would use his status as the god’s chosen savant and slayer of the world’s strongest man to name himself High King, and use his status not to rule the land, but to save it." -From a bard paid by Rhygoth Category:Crown Category:Rulers and Lords